Him, Her, Them
by Wishing4rain
Summary: A small story about the Eric/Calleigh relationship post "In the Wind"


**Okay, so Monday's episode almost totally made up for the lack of Eric/Calleigh this season. Almost! ;) Just a small musing of Eric and Calleigh's relationship changing.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. If I did, someone named Jesse Cardoza would be in LA.**

Him, Her, Them

They drove in silence until she stopped the car in her driveway. They needed to talk. Despite that fact, he looked over at her and wanted nothing more than to kiss her like he had last night.

He waited for her to get settled and sat on her couch. Looking around the room, he couldn't help think just how much her place was classically her. Simple and elegant, though not over done. Of course, he's been here before, in this same spot, under many different circumstances.

When she finally came into the room, she stood against the wall, near the kitchen. Her arms were crossed and she looked around before finally setting her gaze on him,

"Eric…" she breathed.

He gave a playful grin in return, "Calleigh…"

"Last night was…" she rattled her brain, trying to find an appropriate term. _Amazing, Repeatable, Wonderful, Perfect._

They sat in silence similar to the one in the car. Both thinking the same thing, they needed to talk. They need to know what they were. It was obvious they could never go back to how things were before he left, before he helped his father; they both knew that much. The rest however was fuzzy.

Are they simply lovers? _No, of course not. They never were._

Could they try again? _Sure, anyone could._

Would it have to be a secret, like before? _Maybe, but wasn't that part of the fun?_

"Last night was…perfect." There she said it.

He smiled, happy she felt that way. She smiled too and crossed the room to sit on the couch beside him. She hugged a pillow to her chest and stared at him,

"Your turn."

"My feelings haven't changed Cal. I whole-heartedly agree about last night and am wondering why we said this had to stop." He laughed.

"I think it had something to do with Stetler and Puerto Rico."

He titled his head back against the couch, turned to look at her and rested his hand on her leg, smiling. Shivers went up her spine; he didn't even have to touch her skin for it to happen.

"I don't work at the crime lab anymore."

"You sort of do Eric-"

"I'm not paid by the crime lab."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at his correction. One of her hands let go of the pillow and threaded her fingers through his. She silently marveled at how much she loved the contrast of her small, pale hand to his larger, tanner one.

"Mine haven't changed either. I still love you Eric." She whispered.

His eyes closed at her words. He remembered the first time she told him; he had made sure she said those three words first. He hadn't wanted to scare her off, even though she already sort of knew.

"I love you too, Calleigh." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto the back of it.

If only it was that simple. If only saying those eight letters would make everything bad go away and be forgotten, make 'complicated' disappear leaving only 'simple'. But, 'if only' didn't work.

Silence once again enveloped them. Their hands intertwined as the sun went down and the room became darker as twilight approached. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand as they were both too caught up in their own thoughts.

"Maybe," He started.

"Perhaps," She began.

He looked up and couldn't help but lean forward, ever so lightly brushing his lips against hers. She responded and pushed back, making the kiss a little harder but just as sweet.

"You first." She said, their foreheads touching.

He shook his head, "Ladies first."

She pressed a kiss to his lips, "Perhaps, we should go slow."

"Let things take their own course and time."

She nodded, silently creating an agreement of starting over. They kissed again as twilight ended and room turned almost black.

Maybe this was the key. Starting over, not forgetting what had happened, good or bad. Perhaps, letting their relationship go where it would, with no interference, was the missing piece. Maybe this would finally let them reach the happily ever after they want and deserve. He was Eric. She was Calleigh. They were Eric and Calleigh, Calleigh and Eric. They were simply them. And that's the way it should be.


End file.
